wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mauve the SilkWing
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | XxGalaxicalDestinyxX |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Adorableness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Nature |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Purple |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Silver Studded blue butterfly |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | none |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | none |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 12 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Explorer |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SilkWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | Explore the whole dragon world |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Nowhere permanent |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Mahogany (girlfriend) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Her fellow SilkWings who accompany her in her litttle exploring squadron, Mahogany |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Queen Wasp |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Exploring |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Confined Spaces |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Flamesilk, detecting vibrations through horns |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Flamesilk |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Mauve X Mahogany, Mauvegany (Mahogany is the leafwing she is dating) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "I will explore the whooole world!" |} |} Code by Searing, Character by XxGlaxicalDestinyxX Mauve is a glossy purple scaled SilkWing that lives on Pantala. She was born in Bloodworm Hive and posseses the rare ability of Flamesilk. She has mastered a fighting technique utilizing her special ability after emerging from Metamorphosis. She is bisexual and is in love with a LeafWing she encountered on her travels as an explorer after escaping from Flamesilk Factory with the help of Swarm the HiveWing (however Mauve does not support her cause). Mauve has mainly mauve purple top-row scales that fades to deep magenta. Her snout, horns and ridges/spikes are all lavender in color. Her flamesilk, which she fires from her wrists, is orange-red, described as a deep burning flame with "all the yellow blaunched out of it". Her underscales are white tinted pink. The row of "spots" running down her body are iris coloured. Her wings, after emerging from metamorphosis, are shades of orchid and heather. She is small, has a light build and a long, "whippy" tail. Her wings are flat and broad while her spikes/ridges and horns are unusually narrow. Her eyes are violet. Her scales on her palms are described as "calloused and worn out" from all her days adventuring Pantala, and eventually, Pyrrhia with her LeafWing girlfriend. Mauve is often described by her friends as shy and introverted, but in a sweet, adorable way. She has been mentioned as 'adorable' many times as she has problems making direct eye contact with other dragons and her eyes widen whenever she talks to someone. She often fiddles with her claws. Despite her seemingly shy and cute, delicate and fragile nature, she is bold, brave and even reckless when it comes to exploring, adventuring and standing up for what's right. She is a strong supported of gay rights and if she sets her mind to something, nothing can deter her. She is very determined and single-minded. She is also resilient and will not break easily under pressure. Mauve, despite her sweet appearance, is a brilliant fighter, utilizing her flamesilk as a deadly and searing-hot weapon to defend her friends from enemies. For Mauve's first 6-7 years of her life, she lived in Bloodworm Hive, playing with her siblings (now dead) and her family (captured by Queen Wasp, unknown whearabouts). She lived a mainly content and happy-go-lucky life until her Metamorphosis day comes. Suddenly everything changes. When Mauve emerged from her cocoon with her fresh, still moist fully-formed wings, Mauve tried spinning silk for the first time, and accidentally set her house on fire. It was then that her family discovered Mauve possessed a rare ability: Flamesilk. Mauve managed to hide from HiveWings by leaving Bloodworm Hive when the HiveWings would come to do their check on the hive and return when they left. When she ran away for that week, she met a LeafWing called Mahogany and they soon fell in love. However, she became shy and introverted (but still sweet) because she was afraid and insecure- why should girl dragons like other girl dragons? That was surely a mistake in the universe. However with encouragement from Mahogany, at the end of the week when she returned she would come out as a bisexual. To her horror, when she returned to Bloodworm Hive, she saw her siblings on the floor, throats slit, the leaves of their humble hut stained dark red with blood and shredded by ruthless HiveWing claws, her parents, gone. Mahogany sees a HiveWing blending into the shadows of their hut and tries to warn Mauve but she did not listen and got captured to work at Flamesilk factory. Mahogany was distraught. Luckily, Swarm and her supporters freed Mauve a day later. They thanked Swarm and during the time Mauve was captured she had developed a wanderlust, thus she and Mahogany rallied a small group of SilkWings and miniscule numbers of LeafWings to become explorers of the wild. Mauve is still currently exploring, and during this time she discovered a flair for fighting and uses her flamesilk as a weapon- she fires out a very long string of flamesilk, coils it up into a whip and uses the whip to hit her enemies with the searing hot material. Category:Characters Category:SilkWings Category:Content (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX) Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Explorer)